In the Darkest Moments
by DarkAgea
Summary: ...Is when you see what is truly worth fighting for. All Eleanor wants is to be useful to the soldier who became her closest confidant, and Alphonse is just looking for somebody to share his burdens and support him. The two share a short sweet moment in between all the fighting and chaos. (Tactics Ogre, Alphonse x Eleanor)


**A/N: This happens in the B-route. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **In the Darkest Moments**

* * *

Alphonse sat near the campfire that was still going on, the moon shining brightly above him. It was late night with not a single person in the camp awake – all knowing what would face them tomorrow. He would have kept a few guards for night watch, but seeing as he didn't have any plans to rest, he didn't see it necessary to ruin what sleep the others were having.

His eyes were fixed on the crackling fire as he thought of how the next day would go. They were heading to Angel's Headstone by dawn, and despite knowing he had to sleep and regain his strength, Alphonse couldn't bring himself to go back to his tent.

"I guess it's like what Rictor always said," he murmured with a sigh. "No rest for the weary, huh?"

This whole journey had battered him both physically and emotionally – he could almost feel a twinge of poison in his body, still hear Cybil's words, remember in a blink the possession – all serving to put him in high-drive.

Learning the woman had loved him had sent a shock through his system, having always felt that Cybil viewed their relationship as one born out of necessity. He respected her, yes, thought of her as a friend, yes, yet never as a lover.

But that wasn't the main point now, was it? She had stabbed herself, tried to overthrow what had taken over her with astounding courage. Alphonse could only trust Shiven brought her to safety...

And of course, the most pressing issue… Shaher calling him, promising to give him what he desired...

"Alphonse?" The soft voice that broke through his thoughts was startlingly familiar to the soldier. Even as he turned his head to look at the person, he knew who they were.

"Eleanor," he said in one breath, looking at the blonde siren.

She didn't seem hesitant at all as she walked forward, sitting down next to him. Alphonse couldn't help reminisce on how her current self was a far cry from the worried girl he had seen in Solea.

Alphonse had tried his best to keep her away from the frontlines, nudging her to choose a magic-oriented class, but Eleanor still had truly grown through battle, gaining skill and experience at a rate that astonished him. He supposed the strength was just hidden inside her, waiting to be brought out like the power of her necklace. That wasn't to say Eleanor had done a 180 in personality; outside of battle, she reverted back to her shy self, albeit with a far more jaded view of battle.

"What are you doing out here alone, Alphonse?" She asked, facing him. "It's late."

For some reason – no, he already knew it, he just didn't want to admit he was in love with her – Eleanor's concern brought a small smile to his face. "I was just thinking..." He answered, frowning and trailing off as the voices started up again in his mind.

She immediately caught on to his worry, without need for another word. "Is it about... Cybil?" She asked, voice slightly trembling as she said the sorceress' name.

He sighed, nodding. She knew him far too well for him to lie. "Her words, and Shaher... it keeps haunting me, Eleanor."

There was just one more thing about the whole encounter he decided not to talk about, though. _'Please take good care of Eleanor...'_

Why had the sorceress specified her? It could very well be a sign that Cybil was giving up on her feelings, realizing he loved Eleanor, but she had hardly known the girl – not before, not now. Eleanor had stuck to his side like glue, and Cybil had been off on her own, so there was no way the latter could have talked to Eleanor long enough to give such a heartfelt request. Alphonse could still remember the emotions that lurked in Cybil's voice as she said that sentence – a mixture of regret and promise and pain.

Unaware of his musings, Eleanor leaned on him, one hand moving to intertwine with his own and squeezing lightly. "It'll be alright, Alphonse. That man took her to be helped, didn't he? I'm sure they've already reached wherever they went by now."

He nodded, trying to relax his tense muscles. Eleanor this close to him made his heart race faster than anything, but he valiantly ignored the pounding and continued to watch the fire.

She was right; in the short time he had spent with Shiven and Cybil, he had seen that the ninja would sacrifice his own life if required for his mistress. It was too bad that she didn't seem to see it – though Alphonse had made the same mistake with Cybil, so he wasn't exactly the best person to say that.

"I can see why you come out here... It's really peaceful, right?" She asked.

Again, he nodded, and then decided to say, "It's good for thinking."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Eleanor broke it with, "I hope I'm helping you, Alphonse."

He blinked, confused by the statement for a few moments before _understanding_. This close to their goal, it was possible Eleanor felt she had only been tagging along with them, despite having taken down various enemies with her quick yet strong spells.

Smiling, he said honestly, "You always do."

Her lips curved into a matching smile, the light of the fire making her face glow. "I'm glad..."

"You've been helping me from the very start, Eleanor. I can't imagine where I'd be now if it wasn't for you- probably still on the beach..." His tone made it clear he wasn't lying – Alphonse couldn't think of getting this far without everything the blonde had done for him, from saving his life to helping him find Berevra to fighting by his side.

They stayed like that for an hour or so, the silence a blessedly comfortable one. Alphonse almost thought Eleanor had fell asleep there, until she spoke up, "Let's go back, Alphonse. You need to sleep and recover your strength."

Somehow when she said it, sounding like she'd force him to do it if he didn't listen, he didn't feel like opposing.

They both stood up and Alphonse smothered the fire, walking with Eleanor to the tents. Tomorrow, they would fight against Shaher – the final battle, so to speak. At the risk of sounding overconfident, he wasn't afraid. He had all his friends and comrades with him, and more importantly, he had Eleanor to fight along with him.

When he was with her, he knew there was nothing capable of beating them. Because she was his light in the darkest moments of his life, and he would fight tooth and nail to see that light continue burning.

* * *

 _*FIN*_


End file.
